<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sagada: Mirasol by jaeyuhhh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444608">Sagada: Mirasol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyuhhh/pseuds/jaeyuhhh'>jaeyuhhh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KaoEarth/NineHearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, F/M, Language, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyuhhh/pseuds/jaeyuhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TAGLISH (Tagalog and English)</p>
<p>Si Coo ang nagbibigay buhay at saya sa public market ng isang maliit na bayan sa Sagada. Katulad ng mga mirasol na tinda nya, sya ang nagbibigay kulay sa lugar.</p>
<p>Si Kao, isang heartbroken Sagada tourist. Alam mo naman ang sabi nila, "Sagada is for the broken-hearted" </p>
<p>Paano pag nakipaglaro ang tadhana sa dalawa? A faithful meeting? Paano pag disaster ang kinahantungan? Lagot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sagada: Mirasol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my sad attempt to bring back my motivation to write. If you are here, Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SAGADA:MIRASOL</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mirasol. Isang bulaklak na may matingkad na kulay. Sa pagdapo na iyong mata sa kanyang tingkad at kagandahan, kaya mo bang alagaan ang taglay nyang kulay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1</p>
<p>KAOEARTH</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BUOD</p>
<p>Si Coo ang nagbibigay buhay at saya sa public market ng isang maliit na bayan sa Sagada. Katulad ng mga mirasol na tinda nya, sya ang nagbibigay kulay sa lugar.</p>
<p>Si Kao, isang heartbroken Sagada tourist. Alam mo naman ang sabi nila, "Sagada is for the broken-hearted" </p>
<p>Paano pag nakipaglaro ang tadhana sa dalawa? A faithful meeting? Paano pag disaster ang kinahantungan? Lagot!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a summary for now. I don't know if people will be interested to read this but I am trying anyway. I wanted to write and I will.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>